inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsunami Jousuke
Tsunami Jousuke (綱海 条介) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game and anime. He is a defender of Oumihara. He also joined Raimon temporarily in season 2, now he is a defender of Inazuma Japan. Appearance He is very tall and has dark skin. His hair is colored pink and he wears goggles, showing that he likes to surf. He is from Okinawa, and first appears in episode 47. Personality He is very energetic, optimistic and supportive to his teammates. He loves to talk with relation to the ocean. He likes the sea and everything with goes with the ocean. He is also seen as a cool character in the team. Being the eldest, he is also a "big brother" figure of the team. He is also very laid-back, and doesn't mind if the juniors treated him weirdly, even if he's older than them. He also takes things lightly, stating that soccer doesn't seem to be as complicated as surfing. When he quotes something, he usually compares it to the 'vastness of the sea', showing how eccentric and devoted he is to surfing. Also sometimes, it is shown that he might know how to do hissatsu techniques, how to conclude/answer hard questions that others can't do, but when he is asked how, Tsunami usually says it in a different way, not giving away the answer, usually saying something about how the sea/waves. Plot Season 2 He plays for the team even though Tsunami did not know anything about soccer at first. The story is that Raimon first met Josuke on their way to Okinawa believing that Gouenji would be there. They stopped off at an island but one of the team members fell into the ocean and he saved him. He was later seen surfing the ocean and saw that the Raimon Eleven were playing soccer on the sand. Believing that soccer was easier then surfing, making Touko Zaizen mad in the process. Later while the Raimon Eleven search for Gouenji, they meet Tsunami again. He then learned quickly how to play soccer and he released a powerful shot in his first meeting with Endou, called Tsunami Boost beating Endou's makeshift Fist of Justice. Inpressing the group, they have dinner together with the swordfish he caught in the sea and he bids them goodbye as they go to Okinawa. Tsunami reveals to Raimon that he has joined his school's soccer club, and his team wants to have a game with them. His team plays incredibly good as they are able to evade Raimon's attack and manage to steal the balls. After the match he joins the Raimon Eleven. In the match against Epsilon he was fiercely determined to win and he joined soon after that. Though downhearted after Epsilon is able to get past Endou's Fist of Justice he is able to stop the second attempt by using his own body as a force field. Season 3 Then he joined Inazuma Japan. In their match against Big Waves , he formed a rivalry against the captain of Big Waves when he stated that he was the greatest surfer in the world. When Big Waves lost, the captain admitted that Tsunami is the greatest surfer. He is also the eldest of the team at the age of 15. He acts like an older brother to the rest of the team but is shown to be slightly cocky and has a great respect for the ocean. Before their match against Fire Dragon, he forced Kabeyama to do a hissatsu technique, that at the Fire Dragon match, Kabeyama ended up doing with Kazemaru as Tsunami injured his leg. Hissatsu *'DF Spinning Cut' (Game) *'SH The Typhoon' *'SH Tsunami Boost' *'DF Whale Guard' (Game) *SH The Tube Gallery : Main Article: Tsunami Jousuke/Gallery Trivia *After he joined Oumihara, he was shown to have the captain armband. But in the game, he isn't captain. Category:Characters Category:Defenders Category:Oumihara Category:Inazuma Caravan Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Male Charaters Category:Raimon Category:Captains